Commencement Room
by Crack-Anne Of Avonweed
Summary: Amidst initiation into what seems the beginning of the ending, one realises her fate, and how she is so powerless.


Commencement Room  
Miki McLay, aka Crack-Anne  
  
The light, it is so bright. She cannot focus on anything but the light. Her mind is somewhere in there, swirling around with it. It's as if someone had taken the luminescence from stars scattered throughout the universe, gathered it like liquid silver, and carelessly sprinkled it here. It dances through the soft breeze, transforming the darkened room into a Garden of Eden. Yet it is bare. The room, whilst bathed in the light, possesses no scope of color. There is no skylight, no outer source from which the light could originate. Maybe it is time magic. She, and no other, knows. Nothing lives there; no motion disturbs the silence, apart from the many glowing orbs, with rings, spinning endlessly in front of the group. As they touch them, strange sounds are emitted from them.  
  
The air is filled with the infinity of time compression.  
  
Footsteps resound long after they have been taken. She grasps onto sanity, and realises that is where they have to end it. The world rests on our shoulders, and only six teens to stop her... were they right? Where is Ultimecia? she wonders.  
  
A group of only six teens. Were we insane to agree to take her on? Left to defend humanity for what could be the last time, six teens, and we are supposed to win? We're fucking children!  
  
Believe love and friendship! And the courage to believe it!  
can we?  
time... it will not wait  
  
sorceress  
failure  
  
(believe.)  
  
They believe, though... believe. But... do we? I believe. Belief? Can we? I don't know!!! This... we have to believe in each other. Yet, to believe in yourself... it's so much harder.  
  
Like Laguna said... believe in your friends' existence, and they'll believe in yours. But we cannot believe in our victories, or our losses. They are determined by fate. Not even Ultimecia could. We cannot believe, we can only grasp onto the little fragment of hope, seek it through the darkness.  
  
Nevertheless, we have to do what we came to do. There is no turning back.  
  
She can almost feel a quivering inside her head, dread faintly numbing her, and leaning over to touch the orbs, she is almost taken in by the sheer number of them. None glow radiantly by themselves, yet as a group, the ethereality is overwhelming. She is lost inside them.  
  
If we are lost to the world, what will happen? What will happen if she defeats us, if we come too late, if we fail? There is no punishment, yet... we will forever remain in history... as failures. But how is there history if there is no-one there to know it? How can there be a past if there is no present, no future?  
  
That's why we have to stop her.  
  
Echoes, strains of discorded music reach her ears, barely registering in her mind. A harmony of dissonance. The simple, oddly bleeping melody completes the mood of timelessness.  
  
She looks around, seeking the passage to the sorceress. She catches sight of Squall, standing silent, his eyes the only part of him that seems alive. His eyes follow the swirling of the misty light clouding the middle of the room, filled with foreboding. He can feel it as well. She's here, somewhere. She notes the dark gap in the wall, glancing at it, she is chilled. Will we live to see tomorrow?  
  
To determine fate is our destiny. We hold the glass of time in our young hands; we shape the universe's destiny. But we haven't the power to control our own fate.  
  
Ironic.  
  
But she can't do anything. The world is held in her hands. She determines fate. She, and her other five comrades. To end the reign of an evil witch.  
  
This is a commencement. This is the beginning of the ending to this distorted tale. We have to begin, begin the battle, we have to – we have to... succeed. If we don't compression... it will come, and it will take us all.  
  
A commencement. The beginning of the ending.  
  
(Believe.)  
  
She steps through.  
  
A/N: I don't own Final Fantasy or any related affiliates. This was enthused by the song on the FFVIII OST called 'Compression'. It is played in the Commencement Room, where this story is theoretically set. By the way, I didn't identify the protagonist purposefully. And I wanted to know – I have an idea to continue with this, but would you like me to? Pray tell. So like...  
  
Feedback? Love ya!  
  
Oh yeah, shout-outs:  
  
Miki, aka Crack-Anne 


End file.
